An Unbroken Spirit
by TheBladeThatWasBroken
Summary: Adrienne, or Scout, as she prefers, travels with her father and the Fellowship. She's got a fiery spirit and a temper to rival a Balrog's. But it may just be her will that keeps everyone fighting...


**Hey all! Kess here. I have decided, that until my muses return to My Father's Daughter(here **

**muses whistle innocently), this will be the fan fic I work on. I have recently been introduced to **

**an absolutely awsome movie "Lord of the Rings". It has become my new **

**coughcoughobsessioncoughcough. Any who, here it is... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not even begin to live up to the expections that the author J.R.R Tolkien left **

**behind. Though I wouldn't mind owning Strider (you know, Aragorn looking his **

**scruffiest)...Arwen advances, raising her sword threateningly okay, maybe not.**

**Chapter One: Promises and a Very Bad Temper**

"Come on! Only five more miles!" Scout pleaded, jogging in front of her overly exhausted father. Their other companions, Legolas an elf, and Gimli a dwarf, cheered mockingly when Aragorn stopped walking. They were currently tracking a band of orcs that had kidnapped two of their company.The older Ranger placed his hands on the girls shoulders, effectively putting a stop to her jogging.

"We will rest here tonight. We are exhausted and need to sleep."

"But, I'm not tired."

"We are!" Gimli groaned, massaging his feet.

"Alya, come sit down." Legolas said, nodding to a patch of earth beside him.

Sighing defeatedly, the girl did as she was told, leaving her father to gather food.

"I don't understand why we should stop when there are Orcs and Nazgul around every turn." she

complained, unknowingly resting her head against the elf's shoulder tiredly.

"Even an elf needs to rest after running all day." explained Legolas, carefully wrapping a fold of his cloak

around the girl.

"I thought elves didn't get tired." Scout yawned, snuggling closer and closing her eyes.

"Physically, no. Mentally, yes."

Scout didn't answer. She had fallen asleep. Legolas chuckled, laying the girl down gently and covering

her with his cloak. He looked up as Aragorn walked back to camp, bearing a small deer carcass across

his shoulders.

"Is Scout asleep?"

"Yes. Fell right to sleep." Legolas answered, starting to build a fire. A snore from behind them told them t

that Gimli had fallen asleep as well.

"She's a bucket full of energy, that one is."

"She reminds me of my best friend when he was younger."

Aragorn remained silent for a while, aparently deep in thought. Then he spoke. "Legolas, if anything

happens to me-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Legolas contradicted quickly.

"If anything happens to me, which we both know it very well could," Aragorn persisted, "take care of

Scout. She needs some one to tell her when she's tired and hungry. Because she won't notice that she is

when she's got her mind set on something."

"She will be looked after." legolas mumbled.

"Hannon le, mellon nin.Thank you, my friend." Aragorn clapped his friend on the shoulder. "It means a

lot."

"Don't mention it." Legolas answered, worrying about losing his best friend.

The Next Morning-

"Scout, time to wake up." Aragorn shook the girl's shoulder gently, earning himself a smack to

the side of the head.

"No... sleep..." came the slurred reply.

"Adrianne, get up."

"Bado mîbo orch!Go kiss an orc!"

"No, I don't think I will."

Legolas snickered as he handed Aragorn a skin of river water. The Ranger looked behind him at Legolas

and Gimli, and mouthed, "Run."

"Why does he want us to run?" Gimli asked as Aragorn dumped the skin on Scout's head. He got his

answer a few seconds later when Aragorn rushed past, pushing him out of the way. The reason for this

was quite clear as Scout was chasing him with her hunting knife in hand.

"Does that answer your question?" Legolas asked, watching Scout tackle her father to the ground, trying

to punch him in the face.

"She has a nasty temper."

"What was your first clue?" Aragorn gasped as he walked over, holding his ribs. Scout was currently

staring broodingly into the fire.

"Is she like that every morning?"

"Pretty much. You get used to the bruises after a while."

"And you let her beat on you like that?"

"She wouldn't listen even if I tried to stop her."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." the dwarf concluded, causing the other two to laugh.


End file.
